1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a direct current (DC)-DC converter and an organic light emitting display including the same, in which the DC-DC converter is capable of being normally operated without additional damage if a feedback wiring present at an outer portion thereof is disconnected.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various displays capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. As examples of these displays, there are liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
Among them, the organic light emitting display, which displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination between electrons and holes, has advantages including a rapid response speed and being driven at low power.
The OLED is configured to include a display module including a scan driver, a data driver, and a pixel unit to display a screen; and a direct current (DC)-DC converter supplying power to the display module.
The DC-DC converter generates power required for driving the pixel unit by converting external power. The DC-DC converter may receive output voltage fed back through a feedback wiring present at an outer portion of the DC-DC converter in order to appropriately adjust output power voltage.
That is, the DC-DC converter may be operated in a scheme of increasing the output power voltage when the fed back voltage is low, and decreasing the output power voltage when the fed back voltage is high.
However, if the feedback wiring is disconnected due to impact or the like, the fed back voltage rapidly decreases, and the DC-DC converter continuously increases the output power voltage correspondingly.
Therefore, power voltage exceeding an allowable range is supplied to circuits configuring the display module, thereby potentially causing to damage the circuits.